Hitman's Halo
by Ififall
Summary: Injured A/U Mason helps Theo get home when he gets injured, but before he leaves, Theo has a confession to make...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Prompts taken from "OTP prompts for you" on tumblr.

* * *

It's a little after 1 AM when Mason hears the knock on the door. He's sleeping on tattered, beer stained sofa. His bedroom ceiling his dripping and it's too annoying for him to stay there. He gets' up and swears under his breath as his toes sink into a sticky substance. He shakes his foot as he goes to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me, open up"

He opens it, forcing a gentle smile to Theo. The chimera has had a bad night. He is upright, but shaking. He's tenderly grabbing his side with one arm, and propping himself up on the wall with the other. Mason frowns at the sratches on his cheek and the dark throbbing bruise painted on the right side of forehead. He reaches up his hand to examine his bloody nose, but he ducks away from him.

"Single Friday night alone again huh?" Theo smirks. "I need help getting up the stairs" He said, pointing a finger upwards.

* * *

"Sure I'm in batman pyjamas, please don't judge me. Do you want anything to drink?" Mason asked.

"No, let's go" He commands.

The human gets his keys, pulls on his socks and trainers and shuts his own door. He lets the older guy guide his arm, eventually wrapping an arm around his waist before they slowly began the walk down the hallway.

"Thank god you're only one staircase up" Mason said and he leaned against him.

* * *

"Got in especially late, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I mean...I saw Scott here earlier" Theo said cringing as they began the slow walks up the stairs. His body was tired, he tightened his fingers around the banister, each movement of his arm made his bruises burn. He crouched a little as he groaned from the itch of the raw scratches on his back. Every step up the stairs irritated the cut that leaked around his ankle.

"Arthur got lucky, but he's drunk the whole bar, so don't worry, you didn't wake anyone" Mason nods.

"And when's the last time you got lucky? Hell, can you even remember?" Theo chuckled a little, leaning on him as his legs became wobbly.

"Just a few more steps, we're almost here" Mason said.

"I know I'm not blind" He huffed.

* * *

A few footsteps, clinging claws and curse filled growls later and they'e finally made it. Theo digs his fingers in his pockets for his key. He opens the door, stepping in, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. Mason follows him in and puts the jacket on the rack. He loved coming to Theo's apartment. He had had it modified. Wooden floors put in, a huge fan on the ceiling, that brand spanking new beige leather couch that Mason would need a year to afford.

He watched Theo spread himself on the couch, reaching for the control. He turned on the television and raised the volume, so they both could drown out his body healing.

"Stop gawking at my new couch, and get me a blanket will you? On your way, get a cup and pour me something" Theo ordered, pointing at the water machine in the corner.

* * *

Mason quickly went to the cupboard and picked out a blanket. "Too thick" The other guy moaned. So he went back and got a thinner one. He spread it over him before he complained that he wasn't doing it properly and sorted the blanket out but himself. The human got a cup and turned on the water machine. He passed it over, he told him to put it on the table.

"I guess I can't ask what happened tonight" Mason said, sitting down on a red stool.

"Don't sit on that, it's new, sit on the beanie bag. You can ask what happened but I can't guarantee you the truth" Theo smirks.

"Are you comfortable?" Mason inquires, getting up and looking at the red beanie, but deciding to stand.

* * *

"Dumb question. I'd ask for a kiss goodnight, but...I don't know what I'll catch" Theo teased, as he turned the television volume down.

Mason held his hand up and shook his head. "Okay, everytime I see you, you've got an attitude, but why are you being a total dick tonight?"

He tossed and turned on the sofa and propped his head up on the arm. "Mase have you seen the state of me?"

"Cry me a river Theo, that's no excuse!" He scolded.

"I've got a ton of shit I'm dealing with..."

"No shit, that's life! What makes you so special? Everyone goes through..." Mason began.

* * *

"Having a bad day at work, isn't the same for me. I fucked up on a hit tonight. I ended up getting jumped and I could barely fight them off, supernatural power and all. I busted my ass at the modelling agency that I'm at, campaigns commercials and billboards up the ass. Do you know, I'm actually getting paid less than Brett?" He barked.

"Brett Talbot? That hot new blonde model?" Mason asked.

"He's NOT that hot, but yeah. Brett the new guy! Today I went to a photo-shoot in the morning, then spent most of the afternoon trailing after my hit. So I'm sleep deprived as fuck. Thirdly, I've got a massive crush on you. I don't know how to act or what to say. I know you're into dudes, but I get jealous of every person that you're with. Your pack comes over and I'm paranoid that you're dating one of them"

"I don't date any of-" Mason said but he cut him off.

* * *

"Maybe I wasn't concentrating as much as I could on the hit because I was thinking about you a little too much? The chimera confessed. "You're not a Yoel Romero type. You've got no six pack, You're not a model or anything"

"Wow...Thanks for the compliments" The human laughs.

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm around models most of the time and all I think about is how cute you are? Is that weird? It's weird because we're aquaintances, not friends and the only way I see you is when shit has happened. One night I spent half an hour just looking at your number, wondering what to say. I know I can depend on your help, but I don't know you that well as person. It fucking terrified me, to tell you what I really think. In my head, it's a thousand times easier to treat you like shit" Theo reveals.

"Theo, are you high?" Mason asks.

* * *

"No, neither am I drunk, I stay sober on hits Mase, you know that" He says leaning up on his elbows.

"You look better, you're healing quicker now" Mason adds, pointing at the bruise on his forehead getting smaller. They could both hear the muscles knotting together and healing in his back.

"I have money you know"

"Yeah, you never stop telling everyone-" Mason rolls his eyes.

* * *

"That's not what I'm saying. It's true, but anyway. I could have moved anywhere. Living in style in Miami, Beverly hills, New york. But I chose to update this shitty apartment in fucked up beacon hills. Why do you think I stayed?" He says the last sentence in a whisper and the human shyly looks at the floor.

"We'd make a good team, you and me. Are you "talking" to anyone?" Theo asks leaning upright.

"You've been through a lot tonight. Thee, please get checked out and go to a doctor. I'm not a doctor or anything, but, you might have a concussion. You're rambling, you're sweating, and actually might have some brain damage. Keep well hydrated and I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight" Mason waved as he checked that he had his keys and left his place. He walked to his place, got a few wet wipes and began to clean the stairs. They still had the chimera's blood on them and cleaning calmed him down.

* * *

Theo was an extremely attractive, charming model. He was right, having a crush him didn't make sense. The guy was obviously delirious from the beating. He probably Hadn't eaten much today either. He could have gone to the bar and had a few shots for courage. As he wiped the blood from the banister, he decided to forget about Theo's secret. In the morning Theo would swear that he was drunk, and go back to talking about his brand new truck and his magazine covers. He'd go back to treating Mason like a live in butler, and forget tonight ever happened.

Chimera's never changed their spots...…...


	2. 3 twisted Pros and Cons

A/N AgentAlexKrycek thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N Decided to update lol. Five chapters, I think, I have no idea lol.

* * *

Mason pushed the confession to the back of his mind and went to sleep. He got up, the next morning, brushed his teeth. Skipped breakfast, changed and went to work. He worked for the local beacon hills paper. Mainly focusing on the supernatural, well rumors of the supernatural. He turned his computer on. He was waiting for it to load when he looked up to see a coffee shoved in his face.

"Coffee? You skipped breakfast again didn't you?"

"Read my mind, thanks" Mason said smiling at Lori his colleague. She looked like she'd had a good weekend. Her make up made her look refreshed and her hair was freshly cut and styled.

"You look great!" He admires.

"Thanks, Clay gave me a beauty voucher, so I decided to finally use it!" She said tenderly grabbing his shoulder. He compliments her some more, and opens Microsoft to start drafting up his articles. She asks about his weekend, he tells her that his room is still dripping and Arthur had fun on Sunday.

* * *

"When are you gonna have fun?"

"Good question, I'm gonna see Kira in a few weeks so, that'll be wild"

"Let me know so we can make a night out of it" Lori pleads.

He promises to let her know, and silently wonders to himself why he didn't tell her about Theo. A confession like that was bound to leave her mouth open. But Mason reminded himself, that his upstairs neighbour was bruised beaten, and possibly concussed at the time. He'd smile at her occasionally telling himself that on his love live there was nothing to report. When he got home, there was a parcel outside of his door. He picked it up it was addressed to him. He opened it, inside was a piece of paper, with something else.

* * *

He scanned the paper. It was Theo's medical report. Dated from last night. His vitals were fine, blood pressure and heart rate was normal. He'd underlined the toxicology part and read that last night, he'd had no type of nicotine, drug, alcohol and/or poisonous substances in his body. There was no damage to his face skull or brain. That was great news. Mason got inside and took out the book. It was the popular_ Forty eight laws of power_ book by Robert Greene.

Mason let him self in and promised to read it. He tried to call his gift giver. But got no answer. He texted him to say "thanks" He promised to read the book, answered some texts and helped himself to few of Arthur's fries when he finally came in. He thought nothing more about Theo's book, until the next day, when another gift came. It was a huge bouquet of multi-coloured flowers, which made Mason whistle in shock. As soon as the delivery guy gave him the gift, he signed for it, placed in on the floor and rushed back into the apartment and got the book.

"Art, take a look out the window, is Thee out there?" He asks his room-mate.

* * *

"Yeah , but he's..." Arthur started to said,

"Thanks" It's early, Mason's in shorts and a milk stained T-shirt, but he doesn't care. He has got to get to him. He picks the gifts up, and run's outside. He spot's him in his truck, waves and opens the car doors.

"Hey" Mason said opening the backseat and putting the presents in the backseat. Then he got in the front. "I won't keep you" He says breathlessly. He sits down, while silently admiring Theo laying back in his chair with pale blue Levis and a grey sleeveless hoodie which showed off his perfect biceps...

"No problem. Gonna go with some dates on a little beach-trip. Wanna come?"

"Very funny. I'm sorry. I...I just have to give you back the gifts"

"Why? Those flowers were worth more than your monthly cheque!" Theo laughs.

* * *

"I...just...the presents are lovely. Thank you so much! But I don't wanna lead you on" Mason said digging in his pocket, he started scanning his phone. "Wait! I typed this down. Pros and cons about us. Three reasons each"

"Woah, I want to hear the good stuff first...hurry up" Theo asked.

"Three reason's why I like you. You have this animal like ruthlessness, ambition, and shining charisma. Two, your hair's amazing. Three your body is awesome" Mason chuckled. He watches the chimera shrug, and nod. He wipes his shoulder and playfully runs his hands through his hair.

"You can touch it you know. I meant it. About the beach trip, just change your clothes though, cause you do look kinda homeless" He teased sticking his tongue out.

* * *

"I can't. I'll just get this over and done with quickly. Three reasons why we can't date. Your second job. It's...well morally wrong and I know I'd stay up at night worried about you. I'm already worried enough as it is!"

"I can take care of myself" Theo muttered.

"Number Two. Your selfish, arrogant, vain, rude and a egomaniac. Our relationship would just be centred around your wants and needs. Don't look at me like that! With you being a model, hitman and a chimera on top of that, your demands, your attitude and conceitedness would be off the charts and I can't deal with people that are as high maintaince as you"

"You've made your point, so, fuck off out off my car" Theo snapped pushing his shades up his nose.

* * *

"Number Three. The main one. I like you" Mason states. "I like you as an assiocate, and ever since I've met you, I just haven't felt that spark, Thee. That chemistry that makes me shy or makes me talk too much. That churn in my chest, that would happen when my crush is in the room. That sigh of annoyance when I wake up in the morning and that crush is the first thing I think of. It...it doesn't happen with you. You're incredibly sexy. But..that spark isn't there. When I look at you, there's no nervousness, no fireworks. Not even those little stomach butterflies..."

"I said get out!" Theo hissed, he jerked his arm against the window to take his seatbelt off, only to swear as his fist went through the window.

"Fuck, Thee are..."

"Shit! I'm okay, just fuck off, and leave me alone" Theo growled forcing his eyes to glow.

* * *

Mason doesn't need to be told twice, he gets out, shaking himself off, just in case there was any glass on him. Before he's taken one step back to the apartment the chimera's started the enigne and has driven off. "Shit" Theo whispers, staring at the hole in the window. Just like clock work, his boss calls. But he's too stressed out to answer. The truth was, he did actually have a couple of beach dates to pick up, but there's no way he could see them now.

He was going to dump those beach dates for Mason, but it looked liked the human obviously had other ideas. He couldn't think about the positives that he'd said, all that kept going around Theo's head was that his job was morally wrong. That he was too selfish and arrogant to make it work. That Mason looked at him and felt as cold as ice. That hurt the most. Worse than his arm did right now.

"Shit!" Theo yelled, he looked in the backseat at the rejected gifts, leaning his head on the steering wheel as his eyes filled with tears. There were plenty more fish in the sea, that's what they say. He may have thought of himself as a shark, but out here, with his arm sliced by glass, he was clearly suffocating, drowning in rejection. With no family, no pack, or no Mason to save him.


	3. The Boss

A/N: Borrowing the character "Ray Friske" From the Television show "Damages"

* * *

A/ N: Swiftly and professionally line taken from JustinJ1232.

* * *

His arm's nearly healed when he gets to the beach-house. He leaves the gifts in the back and opens the trunk. In there, there's Mason favourite snacks and drinks. Sure he had to phone around a tell a few gentle lies here and there to get those details. He pulled out the hamper, shut the trunk and locked the car. Luckily no-one was inside. He put the hamper down on the glass table and examined the place.

It looked freshly clean, the rugs hoovered, the candles replaced. He swiped at a wind-chime, before finding the television remote and throwing himself on the couch. His stomach was rumbling but he couldn't be bothered to reach for the hamper, the hunger was a welcome distraction.

"You're fucking paying for that car sparky, it's a rental you know" He turned to the familiar voice.

* * *

Theo rolled his eyes and nodded at Ray Friske, his boss in charge of his hits. They'd know each other for a few years. Ray was an older man, older enough to be his dad. Standing at a short Five foot Seven in height, he made up for it with a superiority complex that put Theo to shame. A brilliant lawyer by day, he knew how to get anyone out, of trouble, which the assassin would always secretly be grateful for.

"What the fuck happened on Sunday?"

"Did you literally just walk through the fricking wall?" Theo coughed.

"My powers are beyond belief. Heard on your last hit you got your ass kicked from pillar to post. What's wrong, your eyes are a little red?" Ray asks.

* * *

"Hay fever" He lies. "There's nothing I can't handle. Just give me a few days rest and I'll go back to being your hottest, favourite employee" He smiles.

Ray nods. A hint of humor floating in his cold blue grey eyes. He pulls out a stapled wad of papers and sits on the bright green deck chair with yellow stripes. He taps the paper and shakes his head. "A day before the hit, you went to IT and asked for Hewitt's phone records. I told you, you don't use work resources for your personal life" He scolded.

"Dunno who that is" Theo said, turning his head to the TV.

* * *

"Really? Let me introduce you two" His boss said pulling out a recent picture of Mason. He takes a look at it himself before leaning over and waving it in Theo's face. "Mason Hewitt, early Twenties. Born and raised in Beacon hills, education, beacon hills high, and Holloway college. Star sign, Taurus. Favourite movie, night of the..."

"I'm watching TV here, I.T have obviously told you bullshit" Theo huffs.

"I guess so. Theo, you're around super-models all day. Everytime you go to Cafe Nero, you get numbers up the ass. And you're wasting your time on this?" He asked pointing a pale finger at Mason. "You're crying over some geeky, skinny, black guy that only makes nine dollars an hour?"

* * *

"Suck a dick Ray! I know you're from the inbred south, but he has a name asshole! You've spent so much of that lawyer money on halloween mask hookers! That you've got no idea what a _real relationship_ is like. I don't have to explain shit to anyone! Mason's beautiful to me" He sighs.

Ray gets up and swipes the control out of his hand. He pulls his hair and jerks his face upwards. "That admiration...that crippling love that you have for that boy is gonna be a problem. I told you, no weaknesses!"

"You know it's not love, stop being dramatic! When I first joined, I had ZERO weaknesses! You think I planned this shit!" Theo whines.

* * *

Ray huffs in annoyance and lets him go. The younger man shakes his head from side to side and smooths his hair out. He watched his boss dig his hands in his pockets, and get out his phone. "Sparky, you can't be trusted on your own. You're too busy trying to hunt down Hewitt! You should be hunting out your hits and taking care of them. Swiftly and professionally. You're gonna be paired with a partner until you get your shit together!"

"What? Fuck that! Ray come on!" Theo yells standing up to address him face to face.

"No arguments. It's already been decided" Ray shrugged.

"That's fuck-shit!...Is...is...he better looking than me?" Theo inquires.

"From a purely straight, hetero-normative, but bi-curious perspective, yeah!" Ray chuckles.

"My head hurts, get me a drink!" Theo sulks as his boss laughs at him and strolls to the nearest mini-fridge.


	4. Visitor

The Frobisher case was slowly making the rounds. Arthur Frobisher was a billiionaire entrepreneur whose comapny folded, shortly after he declared bankruptcy. Protected by his lawyer Ray friske, Arthur was now going to court. When his company "Frobisher and Askren" went under, all the employees pension plans mysteriously disappeared. The employee's anger turned into a law suit that made the news everyday.

"Hey want the update on my name-sake?" His room-mate would tell him.

"Not really, I'll just wait for the expose in the Enquirer" Mason shrugged.

He was literally at the gym minding his own business when one of the hottest stories in the country conveniently fell into his lap.

* * *

He was working out at the gym on the padded weight machines, when a random guy seemed to fall face first into his lap. He flinched away but leaned to help him up.

"I'm good, I'm good" He huffed.

"I know but let me-" He paused as he recongised the stranger. "Askren" He whispered.

"Sorry...Dunno who that is"

"Wow, I...I can't believe you're just acting so normal" Mason said with a shrug.

"I'm actually innocent dick-wad" Askren muttered.

"I mean, I don't really focus on this kind of stuff, but..." Mason said walking to the drinks machine. Askren reluctantly followed him.

* * *

"Laugh, like we're friends" Askren said as they reached the machine. Mason awkwardly laughed which made Askren's nose twitch. The journalist fumbled for some change while making him an offer.

"Like I said, I don't really write about financial stuff. But it's everywhere. I'd be intrigued to hear your story. No angle, just me you and a couple of tape recorders. Here's my number. Call me whenever, I'm available Morning afternoon, or at night" Mason said. He went to his rucksack and wrote his number on a post it note. He gave it to Askren without a word, and went back to working out.

* * *

"Fuck! Mason if you could be _that_ smooth when we're in the club, you'd never been single again!" Lori chuckled on the phone.

"He could report me or something, keep your ears open for anything" Mason said. They chatted about the Frobisher case, Valentine's day, and Lori's boyfriend Clay introducing her to his family.

"Wow family time! Are you excited?"

"Errr...yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I can feel the happiness through the phone. It's only his Dad right?" Mason soothed.

"Yeah, but he's sounds like he's got a stick wedged up his ass. Stay tuned" Lori warned.

* * *

Soon after, Lori ended the call and Mason went to every room in the apartment. He left the small window open, but closed the blinds. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken to Askren. Arthur was out yet again. He didn't have to Google Askren to know that he had eyes and ears all over the place, heck, some one could just throw a grenade in here right now and...

"Fuck!" He fiddled with the remote control as he heard a loud knock on the door.

It was stupid, but the first thing he did was get Arthur's firm, but huge wooden spatula in the kitchen. He checked the house was presentable and stood at the door.

"Who is it?"

* * *

"I'm here on behalf of Ben askren" A voice said.

"Are you armed?"

"Why would I be? You're not dangerous" The voice replied.

Wooden spatula in hand, Mason opens the door and comes face to face with one of the hottest guys he's ever seen in his life. He was the type of guy that casting agencies dreamed of. He was dressed in a long denim jacket, and a white T-shirt with a black and white striped print of the American flag. Matching denim shorts showed off his toned tanned legs. The only odd thing about him was the bright lime green sketchers with rainbows stickers on. It clashed with everything else, but he was so flaming hot, he pulled it off.

* * *

"Oh...umm...well...it's...hey" Mason stuttered.

"Look I have this affect on a lot of people. Can you skip drooling over me, and let me in please?" The guy asked.

"Oh yeah...I'm...have you been on TV? You look..."

"Yeah, I'm Brett Talbot, I'm a professional model and TV personality. My new reality TV show is coming out on Netlflix" He said slowly stepping inside.

As he does so, Mason feels suddenly really embarrassed about his whole apartment. He can still smell the cigarettes from Arthur's room. There's still his room-mates take out sitting there in bowls near the sink. The place has air-fresheners and candles. It smells okay at least, But it's way too late to hide the holes in the sofa. The place looks old, haggard and cheap. Mason cringes in embarrassment, but he tells himself this pretty boy is only gonna to be here for a few minutes.

* * *

"I'll just take a seat here. Nice spatula" Brett said gently sitting down in the sofa. The journalist put the spatula on the table and they both made themselves comfortable. "I'll make this quick. For some reason, my brother accepts the offer. He wants to sit down with you, get his story out there. I'm just here as a middleman" He tells him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mason said.

"No thanks"

"You can tell Mr Askren, that I accept, and I can't wait to see him. If I can help him prove his innocence that'll be huge" Mason nods. He watches the model as he scans through Netflix.

"We're going to have to meet alone, face to face. Are you happy to be searched?" Brett said.

"Well...Not happy, but I understand why" He agrees.

"I can pat you down Mr Hewitt, don't worry, I'll be gentle" He smiled as Mason blushed. "What are you watching on here anyway? I need something new to binge on"

* * *

"Help yourself. Is true you like...only eat red meat, juice and eggs? Is it true you're dating Cristiane Santos, the green eyed Brazilian model? Do you have an eight pack?" He blurts out. He leans back as the taller guy points at the TV.

"Bojack horseman! Mind if I..."

"No, not at all! watch the whole series!" Mason said with a startled nod. He sat on the edge of the sofa, glancing at him every now and again. For someone that looked so perfect, Brett obviously had a cheeky sense of humor. They laughed at Mr Peanutbutter's outrageous ideas that cluttered his house and frowned at the pointless drug trips that Bojack found himself in.

"Is Hollywoo, sorry Hollywood that bad?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I don't know" Brett mused. "I haven't been invited to that party...yet"

"Whose your favourite Bojack character?"

"Princess Carolyn, I'll always admire a hustler" Brett yawned. "You?"

"Hollyhock, she's honest, but sweet and she always knows what she wants"

"So what do you want?" Brett asked, shuffling closer towards him until his long legs were leaning against his own. Mason shrugged avoiding his gaze, he grabbed the control and turned the TV off.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you out" Mason states. The flirting was cute, but they would never date. So Mason needed to get his head out of the clouds.


	5. The better man?

A/N: Featuring UFC fighter Ben Askren, as a businessman.

* * *

He's paranoid that they're being watched but Brett's leaving now. He can go to bed and get some sleep, well try. His stomach is in knots not only because he's going to interview one of the most famous controversial men in the news, but because he'll also get to see picture perfect Brett again. Mason opens the main the door, he sees the model attempt to make his way out, but he just stands there.

"Brett?" Mason said, stepping out to the left. He sighed as he sees Theo now in Brett's face.

"Oh...so,...you and Brett?" Theo asks jerking his head toward Mason, but always keeping his eyes on Brett. Both their eyes glow and the chimera stays in his face cornering him.

"You're drunk!" Brett hisses.

* * *

Theo chuckles and nods "I'am" Brett walks past him, and gives him the finger before the chimera shoves him back, grabs his neck and forces him up against the wall. Mason runs towards Theo swiping at his arms.

"Thee, put him the hell down!" Mason scolds.

"You'll regret this ass-hole!" Brett said hoarsley as the grip gets tighter.

"I don't care how long you've been fucking. If you hurt Mase, in any shape or form, I will kill you!" Theo growls.

"We're not dating! Stop embarrassing me! Please put him down!" Mason pleads.

In a millisecond, Theo drops him, going into the house at a rapid speed, waiting. Mason tried to help Brett up, but he refuses his help. "I can't apologise enough"

* * *

"He's a drunken has been. His modelling career's over, it's all around the office. No JOBS, no BOOKINGS no GIRLFRIEND, or anything else. If I were him I'd feel bitter too" Brett scoffs. "You'll be hearing from us shortly. See you later" He says dusting himself off he walked to his car.

Mason races back into the apartment only to see Theo at his door drinking from a small gin bottle.

"So...you and Brett huh?...how nice!" He takes another swig of the gin and grimaced. He holds his stomach and Mason goes into his place, get's a plastic bowl and holds it in front of his mouth. Theo tries to hurl, but nothing comes out. The human rubs his back , but he moves against the wall.

"You and Brett, how long have you been banging THAT! Theo shouts.

* * *

Annoyed Mason grabs him by the arm and pulls him inside. He walks him over to the sofa, before going to the kitchen and the putting the kettle on. He comes back out to the chimera, whose going back to season one of Bojack and putting his feet up on the couch.

"I'm making you coffee"

"Do you have a coffee maker?" Theo asked.

"No"

"I'll pass on the coffee then" Theo groaned.

Mason sat on arm of the sofa and looked at him intently. Staring at the tiredness in his hazel eyes, and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, as he felt sorry for himself.

* * *

"What?" Theo barked.

"You really like me don't you? I mean, you didn't just tell me all that stuff on Sunday, as a cruel prank. You're not showing me interest out of warped desperation. You're actually jealous. You have real feelings for me? Someone that looks like you, really wants to date me!" Mason annouced, astounded.

"Are you retarded? I told you all of that!" Theo snaps.

"Yeah but that night, I just assumed you were beaten up and drunk"

"So now you fucking know. How much would you rate Brett in bed by the way?" Theo asks.

* * *

Mason goes to the kitchen and gets the Nescafe coffee. He knew the hitman would complain about the cheap stuff. He makes it and takes it out, puts in on the table. Before he can hear Theo's thanks, he goes back in the kitchen to get some sugar and whipped cream. He comes back out and puts them both on the table and sits on the chair opposite him.

"Why whipped cream? Are we getting kinky?"

"That's purely for the coffee. Drink up, I need you kind of sober" Mason said.

"Why?"

"Brett is hot. You can probably smell that from me. But he was here for business. You can't tell a soul" Mason asks as Theo leans up and sips his coffee. "Promise"

"Okay, I promise" Theo nods.

* * *

"Only you and Lori know. The Frobisher case is the hottest thing in the news. Frobisher's partner is a Mr Ben Askren. I met him at the gym and he agreed to an exclusive interview which only I can publish! Brett is the middleman. He's Askren's brother. He's going to help set this up. That's why he came to see me. It's only work stuff. This could really launch my career. Please don't tell anyone"

"This could launch you, or get you killed" Theo warns.

"I just wanted to set you straight. With Brett, It's purely professional"

"Right, like the way you treat me" Theo nods.

* * *

"Well..." Mason gets up hoping to make a coffee, but before he can move, Theo's infront of him, with a hand on both sides of the arms of his chair.

"What can Talbot give you that I can't?" He declares, eyebrows raised. Before Mason can open his mouth Theo leans foward and involuntarily vomits on the human's lap. He's horrified as he sees this morning's breakfast, come out in a pink vile paste. He cups his mouth over his hand and washes his mouth out in the sink.

"Shit! Mase I'm sorry, I promise I..." His voice trailed off as he watches his crush disappear to the bathroom. Theo wipes his mouth and guility makes his way to his place upstairs. Getting drunk at the beach house seemed like a good idea at the time. He wished his chimera powers could rewind these last few minutes. He texted him an apology and had to admit to himself that tonight, Brett was the better man.


End file.
